


but the world looks better through your eyes

by dinosar



Series: tumblr requests [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they're so in love h elp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daichi loves his crazy, beautiful boyfriend—even if he makes him stay outside during a storm just so he can feel the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the world looks better through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written i can't believe this
> 
> i listened to nothing but ed sheeran (firefly especially, hence the title) when i wrote this tho so what do u expect tbh

"Alright, that was a good practice today—it looks like it's going to storm, so I want you all to hurry up and get home before it hits," Coach Ukai says with a clap of his hands. "Make sure you're here on time tomorrow morning—we can't afford to slack off with how close the tournament is."

The entire team nods and thanks the coach for his time before heading to the clubroom to get changed. Daichi can't help but look up at the sky; heavy-looking dark clouds loom in the distance, steadily moving closer, and he thinks the coach is probably right—it looks like it's going to be a nasty storm.

As they dress, he hears Kageyama gruffly tell Hinata that he might as well come home with him, since his own home is so far away. This is met with snickering from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Hinata glares at them before nodding at Kageyama, thanking him quietly. There's a blush on his cheeks, and Daichi feels a fond smile tug at his lips. The two of them are so obviously head over heels for each other, and he thinks it's only a matter of time before they act on it.

He feels a nudge against his side as he's pulling his pants up. Buttoning them quickly, he turns and finds Suga staring at him, an eyebrow quirked. "What are you smiling about?" he asks, an amused smile on his face.

"Just wondering when those numbskulls are gonna figure it out," he says, quietly enough that only Suga hears.

The pale-haired boy glances over to the first years in question, his own smile turning fond. Tanaka and Nishinoya are razzing them good-naturedly, throwing their arms around their shoulders and ruffling their hair.

For a moment, as he watches Ennoshita drag the troublemaking second years away from their embarrassed kouhais, Daichi feels a pang of sadness in his heart. His time with his team, his family, is running out.

He's not ready to say goodbye.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the first ones out, the latter calling out a goodbye while the former waves disinterestedly over his shoulder. They're followed closely by Kinoshita and Narita, and then Ennoshita is dragging Nishinoya and Tanaka out by their ears (they're having a study session tonight). Asahi waves meekly before ducking out, and Hinata and Kageyama are too caught up in whatever they're arguing about to remember to say goodbye as they shove their way out the door.

But Suga waits.

"As much as I appreciate the whole shirtless look you've got going on, we _really_ should get going if we're going to beat the storm," he says gently, brown eyes soft. He's fully dressed, bags already slung over his shoulders.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," the dark-haired teen tells him, smiling apologetically before he pulls his shirt over his head. His jacket is next, and then he's stuffing his dirty practice clothes into his bag and hefting it onto his shoulder. "Let's get going."

"My place or yours?" Suga questions as Daichi locks the door or the clubroom.

Daichi shrugs. "Whatever you prefer," he answers. He doesn't really care either way—they'll be together no matter where they go, and that's all that matters in the end.

Suga bites his lip, but Daichi can still see the almost mischievous smile on his lips. "My parents aren't home this weekend," he says innocently, although his eyes are anything but innocent—the look in them burns through to Daichi's core.

Reaching out, the taller boy tugs his boyfriend closer by his belt loops, grinning widely. "My _my_ , Sugawara-san, are you trying to _proposition_ me?"

Suga laughs, catching his bottom lip between his teeth once more—it's like he's deliberately trying to drive Daichi crazy.

Knowing him, that's exactly his intent.

"Depends," he murmurs, sliding his hands up Daichi's abdomen until they reach his shoulders. "Is it working, _Sawamura-san_?" he asks, eyelashes fluttering.

"You may look cute and innocent, but you're an absolute _demon_ , Sugawara Koushi," the dark-haired teen mutters before leaning in and kissing those bitten lips. He feels a triumphant grin against his mouth, and he's filled with such an intense love for the beautiful boy in front of him that he feels ready to burst.

He nips at the paler teen's lower lip once before pulling back, dark eyes burning. Suga presses their foreheads together, his thumbs rubbing circles into Daichi's neck. "I'll take that as a compliment," he breathes, pressing a kiss to the tip of Daichi's nose before pulling away.

Thunder rolls in the distance, and Daichi curses softly. "C'mon, we gotta get going. We're not gonna make it before the rain starts at this point," he sighs, starting the trek down the stairs. Suga is right behind them, and he locks their pinkies together once they both reach the bottom. Daichi's heart swells at the gesture, and he leans over to gently kiss the mole beneath Suga's eye. It makes the other boy blush every time without fail, and Daichi loves it.

As he predicted, they don't make it to Suga's house before the rain starts—it comes down hard, plastering their hair to their foreheads and soaking their clothes, and thunder booms overhead along with the occasional flash of lightning. It lights the sky purple, and it's actually kind of breathtaking, but not enough for Daichi to want to stick around and watch it. He's starting to get cold, and he really doesn't want to end up sick.

But Suga stops, causing Daichi to stop as well due to their pinkies which are still locked together. He turns, a question already on his lips, but he finds himself unable to say a word at the sight in front of him.

Suga's face is turned up toward the sky, eyes closed and an almost euphoric smile on his lips as a laugh escapes him. "Isn't this kind of incredible?" he asks, raising his voice to be heard over the pounding rain. "It feels _amazing_ , doesn't it?"

Daichi laughs, too, which causes Suga's eyes to open. "It's nice enough, but I'm getting kind of cold. We're almost at your house, c'mon," he says in reply, tugging on his pinky.

But Suga doesn't move. "Daichi...just a few more minutes? _Please_? I promise we can take a warm bath when we get home..."

Shaking his head incredulously, Daichi can't help but grin. "Suga, we're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" he questions, raising an eyebrow.

“That's _exactly_ what I wanna do!” Suga twists his hand so that all of their fingers are locked together instead before taking his other hand and doing the same. His brown eyes are bright, almost wild, as he exclaims, "Daichi, dance with me!"

"You're insane! We don't even have any music!" Daichi points out with a laugh even as he pulls Suga in before pushing him back and twirling him around, smiling widely as their lips touch when he pulls him in again.

"Silly, that's what the rain is for," Suga tells him with a wink as he spins around once more. The next time he's pulled in, they end up simply swaying together, arms wrapped tightly around each other's bodies.

"I love you so much, Koushi," Daichi whispers in his ear before kissing just below it. "Even though you're a maniac who likes to dance in the middle of storms."

"I love you too," Suga murmurs against his neck—Daichi feels the words more than he hears them due to the crack of thunder that drowns them out. "Even though you're a stick in the mud," he tacks on teasingly.

"I'm a stick in the mud, _huh_? Alright, I guess you should match, then."

Suga freezes. "Daichi, don't you _dare_ —" But it's too late—they're already falling. Daichi makes sure not to put any weight on Suga, not wanting to hurt him, so he lets his hands and knees take the impact. The mud squelches as they hit the ground, and Daichi can't help but laugh at the shocked look on Suga's face.

" _There_ ," he says, a self-satisfied grin on his face. "Now you're a Suga in the mud."

"You're so lame, I can't _believe_ you just said that," Suga snorts, covering his mouth. "My jacket is going to be a mess now, you jerk. You're lucky I love you."

Daichi sticks his tongue out childishly before rubbing his muddy palm on his boyfriend's pale cheek. "What are you gonna do about it?" he taunts, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, it's _on_ ," Suga grins as he rolls them over so that Daichi is pressed into the muddy ground instead as he rubs his own muddy hands on his face in retaliation. This sparks an all-out war as they roll around, neither gaining the upper hand. Their laughs fill the air, and Daichi's sure that if anyone was there to see them, they'd think they're insane. Luckily they're on a pretty deserted dirt road—he wouldn't really care even if they weren't, but at least he knows he's not going to have to try and explain why two high school third years are rolling around in the mud.

Finally, after a few moments, they stop. Both of them are breathing hard, and Daichi's belly is sore from how hard he's been laughing. Suga is smiling down at him, his white teeth standing out against his now-dirty face, arms resting on the dark-haired teen's broad chest.

"We're idiots, aren't we?" he asks.

Daichi shrugs. "At least we aren't boring."

Suga laughs for a moment before quieting, leaning closer. His amber brown eyes are soft as he murmurs, "I _adore_ you."

"Ditto."

Suga snorts and shakes his head before closing the last of the distance and kissing him deeply, stealing the breath from his lungs. His hands reach up to tangle in mud-clumped grey hair, pulling him impossibly closer, and he feels Suga hum contentedly into his mouth.

"C'mon, you dork, let's get home. I'm cold," the shorter teen says as he rolls off and stands, extending a hand to Daichi.

"And whose fault is _that_?" he asks, grinning as he allows himself to be pulled to his feet. They grab their bags, which had fallen off their shoulders at some point, hands staying entwined as they start walking again.

"Oh shush, don't act like you didn't have fun," he mumbles.

Daichi laughs softly, squeezing his hand. "Yeah, I had fun, but when we both get sick, it's all on _you_."

They banter good-naturedly the rest of the way to Suga's house, and not for the first time, Daichi finds himself thinking that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with this crazy, beautiful boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on very little sleep so im sorry if it doesnt make sense lmaooooo
> 
> ANYWAY get @ me on [tumblr](http://nehkoma.tumblr.com) and yell at me abt volleygays B)


End file.
